Héritages et vérité
by Natsume-Yusuke
Summary: UA. Après la mort de Sirius, Harry reçoit un héritage. Il est sauvé par trois mystérieuses jeunes femmes et sa vie s'en trouvera bouleversée. Entre vérité, complots et manipulations. Le camp de la lumière est il vraiment celui qu'on pense ?


_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient. Les personnages et la plupart des lieux sont à JKR. Pour l'histoire, certains personnages et lieux, ils sortent de nos esprits dérangés...**_

_**Ratio : M parce qu'on change pas un ratio qui gagne.**_

_**Paring : Drarry. Ça veut dire que c'est notre blondinet préféré le dominant. Et autre couples à découvrir.**_

_**Titre : Héritages et Vérité.**_

_**Résumé : UA. L'été qui suit la mort de Sirius, Harry reçoit un curieux héritage. Il est sauvé par trois mystérieuses jeunes femmes et sa vie s'en trouvera bouleversée. Entre vérité, complots et manipulations. Le camp de la lumière est il vraiment celui qu'on pense ?**_

_**UA pour plusieurs raisons...**_

_**Les Horcruxes n'existent pas.**_

_**En raison également des espèces et créatures magiques présentes dans l'histoire.**_

_**Puis aussi de l'histoire en elle même.**_

_**Les personnages présents dans l'histoire ont pour la plupart des caractères assez différents de leur caractère dans la saga HP. Cependant, le fond de leur personnalité est conservé.**_

_**Note : Nous sommes trois à travailler sur cette fic, Natsume-Yusuke, Cleo McPhee et lemon-dray. D'ailleurs nous apparaitrons dans l'histoire.**_

_**L'histoire est complexe et très particulière. Il est possible qu'il y est des scènes violentes ou pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Nous précisons aussi que c'est un Slash et donc qu'il y aura des relations homme / homme mais aussi homme / femme et femme/femme bien que les dernières ne soient pas spécialement détaillées. Donc homophobes, personnes sensibles quittez cette page. Quand aux parents des auteuses, ils sont également prié de quitter cette page sur le champ...**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre qui nous espérons vous plaira. **_

_**Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement.**_

Ce qui c'était passé au ministère de la magie une semaine plus tôt restait gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry comme le pire moment de sa vie et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il en avait vécu des épreuves au cours de sa courte vie. Seulement, voir mourir Sirius, sa dernière famille, son parrain qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde c'était un véritable traumatisme. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'être tombé dans le piège de Voldemort. Il pardonnait encore moins à Rémus de l'avoir empêcher de se jeter dans le voile pour rejoindre l'animagi. Néanmoins, cet événement bouleversant le confortait dans son choix de s'entraîner pour vaincre le mage noir le plus vite possible. Dès la prochaine rentrée, il demanderait aux professeurs de l'entraîner. L'autre mauvaise nouvelle était que Dumbledore avait décidé de le renvoyer chez les Dursley malgré ses suppliques. Il était donc dans le hall de Poudlard avec sa malle et la cage d'Hedwidge et attendait patiemment l'arrivée des première calèches qui mèneraient les élèves à la gare de Pré Au Lard.

Dès que la première calèche se présenta, il prit ses affaires et s'y engouffra. Luna, Neville et un Serdaigle de troisième année firent le voyage avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du ministère, le survivant parlait peu mais le gryffondor maladroit et la serdaigle loufoque ne le forçaient pas à se confier ce qu'il appréciait grandement. La blonde se contenta de lui lancer un regard qui disait _« au __moindre problème écris moi »_ accompagné d'un sourire auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête et un sourire. Son frère de coeur lui prit discrètement la main pour lui donner du courage et lui glissa un parchemin dans sa main libre en lui murmurant de le lire plus tard. Ils étaient très proches tout les trois. Il avait été plus proche d'eux que de Ron et Hermione au cours de l'année. Ils avaient un peu la même enfance et se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils avaient tous trois vécus sans parents, même si Luna avait encore son père. La calèche s'arrêta et il en descendit pour monter dans le Poudlard Express qui lâchait des volutes de fumée blanche prouvant qu'il était sur le départ.

Une fois dans le train, il se trouva un compartiment vide et s'y enferma. Il mit ses bagages dans l'espace prévu pour et se laissa tomber sur la banquette las. Il se coucha dessus, ses yeux scrutant le plafond. Le train s'ébranla et se mit en marche. Ça y était, ils quittaient Poudlard et lui allait réintégrer l'enfer de Privet Drive. Il n'avait plus que quelques heures de calme. Il ferma les yeux et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Il revit son année. Il c'était passé tellement de choses depuis que Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps. La mort de Cédric, l'agression d'Arthur Weasley peu avant Noël. Les raids et les disparitions qu'il suivait en direct à cause de sa connexion avec le lord noir. Les cours d'occlumencie avec Severus Snape. Ça avait été une catastrophe. Il ne parvenait pas à bloquer son esprit malgré les conseils du potionniste. Les cachoteries de Dumbledore qui avait valut que sa magie explose et détruise le bureau du vieil homme. La mort de Sirius et la prophétie qui scellait son destin. Il revoyait la surprise sur le visage de son parrain alors qu'il s'effondrait, touché par le sortilège de mort. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes roulèrent sur son visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil de ce mois juin.

Dans le train, Draco Malfoy cherchait le survivant. Il avait envie d'allé le taquiner. Il n'allait pas le revoir pendant deux mois et il voulait prendre un peu d'avance avant la prochaine rentrée. Il avait appris que Black était mort et il savait que le repris de justice était le parrain du balafré. Il eut un léger sourire, ça allait être trop facile d'attaquer Potter avec ça. Il savait exactement où appuyer pour le blesser. Si Potter s'énervait ça finirait probablement en bagarre et il adorait ses bagarres avec le brun. Il avait cette sensation d'être vivant quand ils se tapaient dessus. Le gryffondor était le seul à lui résister, à lui tenir tête. Depuis leur première rencontre, le brun avait été le seul qui avait osé lui dire non et lui montrer à quel point son caractère était exécrable. Il regardait dans les compartiments pour le trouver mais pour le moment, aucun résultat. Il avait vu La belette et le castor se fouiller les amygdales dans un compartiment, La belette femelle également en pleine exploration buccale avec Mickaël Corner de Serdaigle. Loufoca et le cracmol en pleine discussion avec deux poufsouffles dans un autre. C'était assez curieux. Cela voulait dire que le survivant était seul. Le trio d'or n'était il pas inséparable ? Après une demi heure de recherches, il trouva finalement l'objet de ses pensées. Il leva les sorts que le survivant avait posé sur la porte du compartiment et l'ouvrit avec un sourire narquois. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit le visage inondé de larmes du brun. Potter avait les yeux clos, le visage pâle, les joues creuses, des cernes noires sous les yeux et les larmes dévalaient silencieusement son visage. Avec les faibles rayons du soleil qui l'éclairaient, il ressemblait à un ange, un ange déchu. Son sourire moqueur s'affaissa, il secoua la tête, referma discrètement le compartiment et tourna les talons. On ne pouvait enfoncer une personne qui était déjà au fond du trou.

Durant le trajet pour rejoindre ses amis de Serpentards, il pestait intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ? Il était venu pour se moquer du brun et pourtant les paroles acerbes, méchantes et moqueuses qu'il avait préparé étaient restées bloquées dans sa gorge. Quand il avait vu le visage pâle du survivant, ses joues creusées, ses yeux cernés et les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement, il n'avait pas pu. Il grogna et poussa un première année de Serdaigle qui passait prêt de lui. Les personnes qu'il croisait s'écartaient sur son passage. Le serpentard faisait déjà peur en temps normal mais lorsqu'il était en colère, c'était bien pire. Il rentra dans le compartiment où se trouvait Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Millicent et se laissa tomber sur la banquette en poussant un soupir las. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et laissa vagabonder ses pensées sous les regards surpris de ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

Quatre heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express entrait en gare de Londres. Harry se releva difficilement et ôta sa robe de Poudlard pour garder un jean à sa taille pour une fois et un T shirt noir trop large. Il était tellement pâle et maigre qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Il prit ses affaires et descendit du train. Il vit les Weasley qui lui faisaient de grands signes et quelques membres de l'ordre qui semblaient être là pour l'escorter. Parmi eux il y avait Tonks, Kingsley, Fol Oeil et un plus jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les ignora et marcha vers les barrières qui menaient au monde moldu. Alors qu'il passait le mur, il croisa rapidement le regard de Malfoy dans lequel il lut, de l'inquiétude ? Il secoua la tête et ôta cette vision de son esprit.

Il y était, la gare de King's Cross et les moldus qui couraient en tout sens, stressés. De nombreux regards étaient posés sur lui et des jeunes chuchotaient entre eux. Une jeune fille lui fit un large sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Il scruta la foule compact à la recherche de sa famille et tomba sur une Pétunia Dursley et un Dudley qui lui souriaient ? Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il était encore dans le Poudlard express et dormait, ce n'était pas possible. Ou il était dans la quatrième dimension. Ou quelqu'un avait tué sa famille et prit leur place. Il se pinça et poussa un petit cri de douleur, non, il était parfaitement éveillé. Il avança vers sa tante et son cousin d'un pas peu assuré scrutant attentivement le sol.

Quand il fut prêt d'eux, il subit un second choc. Les deux lui dirent bonjour en lui souriant toujours et Dudley attrapa sa malle en lui disant que c'était bien trop lourd pour lui. Décidant de ne pas se prendre la tête, il haussa les épaules et suivit le mouvement en tenant fermement la cage d'Hedwidge qui ululait furieusement. Elle n'était pas franchement heureuse d'être enfermé. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture de sa tante. Il prit place à l'arrière avec la cage de sa chouette et Dudley mit sa malle dans le coffre avant de prendre place à l'avant aux côtés de sa mère. Dès qu'ils furent installés et qu'ils eurent mis leurs ceintures, Pétunia démarra et prit la direction de l'autoroute, direction Little Winging. Le voyage se fit dans un silence de plomb. De temps à autre, la mère de famille le regardait dans le rétroviseur et elle était inquiète. Son neveu était trop maigre, il semblait épuisé et paraissait avoir beaucoup pleuré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle ne savait comment se comporter avec lui. Ils avaient passé tant d'années à se haïr. Pétunia n'avait jamais parlé à son neveu autrement qu'en l'insultant et l'humiliant. Dudley avait été habitué à frapper et humilier son cousin. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils apprennent à communiquer. De son côté, Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que son cousin et sa tante lui voulaient. Étaient ils gentils pour mieux le faire souffrir plus tard ? Voulaient ils sincèrement l'intégrer à la famille ? Et qu'en était il de l'oncle Vernon ? Il n'était même pas présent à la gare. Où était il ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand sa tante se gara devant le 4 Privet Drive.

Il sortit de la voiture et alla vers le coffre mais Dudley le devança et prit sa malle avant d'avancer d'un pas assuré vers la maison. Harry fronça les sourcils et le suivit sans un mot. Ils pénétrèrent dans le pavillon familial et gravirent les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre du survivant. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, ce fut un autre choc pour lui. Il avait un lit double neuf avec un matelas tout aussi neuf et des draps frais et propres. Ses murs étaient parés de gris clair et de vert. Son bureau avait prit un coup de jeune et n'était plus bancale. Il avait une nouvelle chaise de bureau et une bibliothèque à côté. La porte de son armoire avait été réparée et il avait une petite table de chevet et une lampe prêt de son lit. Il jeta un regard de total incompréhension à Dudley qui se contenta de lui sourire. Le gros jeune homme posa la malle du sorcier sur le sol, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Aucune parole n'avait été dite. Silencieusement, le survivant rangea ses affaires. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il y prit plaisir. Il accrocha des photos de lui et ses amis au dessus de son lit et posa ses manuels scolaires et les parchemins sur lesquels il avait inscrit ses devoirs d'été sur son bureau. Rangea les livres qui ne lui servait pas dans sa bibliothèque. Ses vêtements prirent place d'un côté de l'armoire et ses affaires de magie de l'autre. Il venait de terminer quand sa tante l'appela.

Il quitta sa chambre, un peu a contre coeur et gagna la cuisine pour préparer le dîner comme il le faisait toujours quand il était dans cette maison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il pénétra dans la pièce et remarqua que le repas était déjà prêt. Il se figea, incertain de la conduite à suivre et sa tante prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue le chercher à la gare avec Dudley.

- Installes toi Harry.

En silence, il s'installa à la place qui lui était réservé et baissa la tête vers son assiette. C'était une des premières fois qu'il mangeait avec sa famille. Il était déjà resté à table avec eux mais souvent, il devait les regarder manger de succulents plats qu'il avait préparé alors que lui avait un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau. C'était vraiment bizarre. Peu après, Dudley arriva à son tour et prit place à côté de lui. La tante Pétunia posa les plats sur la table et s'assit à son tour. Dans un silence pesant, ils se servirent et commencèrent à manger. Finalement, sa tante toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge et prit la parole.

- Dudley et moi avons réalisé que la façon dont on te traitait était injuste et inhumaine. Nous ne t'avons jamais réellement détesté mais Vernon disait que si nous étions cruel avec toi, tu cesserais d'être un monstre. Ton cousin et moi avons réalisé que le fait que tu sois sorcier ne signifiait pas que tu étais un monstre. Tu as défendu Dudley l'été dernier alors que tu aurais pu le laissé mourir. Surtout avec tout ce que tu as subis chez nous. Ton oncle Vernon rentre tard ce soir. C'est pourquoi tu manges avec nous. Quand Vernon sera absent, nous te traiterons normalement et apprendrons à te connaître si tu le veux. Quand il sera présent, nous t'ignorerons. Quand il sera là pour les repas, Dudley ou moi tenterons de t'apporter des plateaux repas dans ta chambre.

Harry ne savait trop comment réagir face aux paroles de sa tante. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors toutes ces années de souffrances étaient dues seulement à son oncle. Ce porc cruel qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de la battre et l'insulter. Il continua son repas en silence alors que les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur la table. Sa tante l'observait, peu sûr de ses pensées. Leur pardonnait il ? Elle l'espérait vraiment mais elle était consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun mot de lui ce jour là. Tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait était encore bien trop présent. Que seul le temps pourrait réparer tout le mal que Dudley et elle avait fait au jeune homme. Le petit brun termina son assiette dans un silence de plomb et quitta la cuisine la tête basse semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Il monta les escaliers comme un automate et se laissa tomber sur son lit scrutant le plafond. Est ce que Dudley et la tante Pétunia étaient sérieux ?

Dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, la mère et le fils entamèrent une conversation. Ils étaient vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il n'avait plus l'étincelle de malice qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux verts. Il n'avait plus toute cette rébellions en lui qui faisait qu'il ne c'était jamais laissé faire malgré les coups et les insultes. Il était comme brisé.

- Maman. Tu crois qu'il va nous pardonner et nous accepter comme une vraie famille ?

- Je ne sais pas Dudley. Je crois qu'il a besoin de temps. D'analyser la situation et de voir si nous tiendrons les engagements que nous avons prit envers lui.

- Tu penses que si je vais le voir, il voudra bien me parler un peu ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer mais laisses lui du temps.

Dudley hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son repas qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé alors que sa mère commençait à débarrasser la table. Elle prépara une assiette qu'elle mit au frigo. Elle la réchaufferait plus tard, quand Vernon rentrerait de sa réunion d'affaire s'il n'avait pas mangé sur place. Le gros jeune homme prit une part de gâteau et la mangea lentement alors que Pétunia entreprenait de faire la vaisselle. Quand il eut terminé, il se leva, prit un torchon et aida sa mère. Ils étaient totalement silencieux. Ils réfléchissaient et pensaient à la réaction d'Harry face aux paroles de l'aîné. Il avait gardé un visage tellement fermé malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Quand la vaisselle fut rangée, Pétunia alla au salon et alluma la télé en attendant le retour de son mari et Dudley gagna l'étage.

Sur le pallier, il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Harry hésitant. Il frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte et entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il se figea à la scène qui s'offrait à son regard. Harry était sur son lit, en positon foetale. Il pleurait et murmurait des paroles comme une litanie. Dudley tendit l'oreille et put entendre _« Pourquoi toi Sirius ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? »._ Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Sirius était le parrain de son cousin. Les paroles du petit brun voulaient elles dire que l'homme était mort ? Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Il avança doucement vers le brun. Sans un mot, il prit place sur le lit et attira son cousin contre lui pour le consoler. Sur le coup, Harry se tendit avant de serrer fortement son T shirt et de s'y accrocher comme à une bouée. Il pleura longuement alors que Dudley caressait son dos pour l'apaiser. Après de longues minutes, le souffle d'Harry se fit plus lent et régulier. Dudley le détacha de lui et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se releva, ôta les chaussures et le pantalon de son cousin, le glissa sous les draps et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Là, il déposa un baiser sur son front, tourna les talons et quitta la chambre en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, il entendit des voix en bas, son père était rentré du travail.

Le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon quand Harry commença à s'agiter entre ses draps. Voldemort était en train de faire un raid sur un village moldu au nord de l'Angleterre. Il y avait des hurlements de terreur et de douleur. Du sang partout alors que les mangemorts torturaient les habitants en riant. Il vit une famille entière se faire torturer et être tuée par un mangemort nommé Dolohov. Quand ils achevèrent une fillette de 4 ans à peine en l'égorgeant, il redressa dans son lit, en sueur et hurla à pleins poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux, son coeur battait rapidement, son souffle était erratique. Il peinait à trouver son air. Une porte s'ouvrit et des pas précipités convergèrent vers sa chambre. Il était encore dans les limbes de son sommeil interrompu et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur alors que sa cicatrice pulsait et saignait. Dans sa vison trouble, il aperçut son oncle rouge de colère. L'homme avança vers lui rapidement et commença à le frapper en l'insultant.

Alors que les coups fusaient et que les paroles dures passaient la barrière des lèvres de son oncle. Dudley était sur le pas de porte de la chambre, les larmes roulants sur ses joues rebondies. Après presque une demi heures de coups et d'insultes, Harry perdit connaissance et Vernon Dursley quitta la pièce souriant. Le morveux allait apprendre ce que c'était de réveiller les honnêtes gens avec des hurlements de bête. Il ne vit même pas son fils quand il passa prêt de lui pour descendre à la cuisine boire son café du matin. Dès que son père fut hors de vu, le jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre du jeune sorcier et alla vers le lit. Il vit Harry, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté. Il avait également des hématomes au niveau des côtes et des marques de mains au cou prouvant que Vernon l'avait étranglé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ? Sanglota Dudley.

Il alla à la salle de bain, prit une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau tiède, du savon, un gant de toilette et une serviette puis ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Il attrapa des compresses, des bandages, des pansements, du désinfectant, de la pommades et des médicaments contre la douleur ainsi qu'un verre d'eau puis revint aux côtés du brun. Il le lava avec une douceur infinie, nettoya ses plaies, les pansa, fit un bandage serré autour des côtes douloureuses. Quand il eut terminé, Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Quand il vit Dudley qui s'occupait de lui, il lui envoya un regard pleins de reconnaissance. Le gros garçon lui donna deux médicaments contre la douleur et un verre d'eau. Il avala les comprimés et prit la parole.

- Merci.

Sa voix était cassée par les hurlements qu'il avait poussé. Dudley le força à se recoucher et lui répondit avec douceur.

- Ne parles pas. Reposes toi cousin. Je t'apporterai de quoi manger tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête et Dudley quitta la chambre. Le brun entendit Pétunia et Dudley parler à voix basse derrière la porte de sa chambre mais ne comprit pas un mot de leur discussion. Il se recala plus confortablement dans son lit et avant de s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil. Cet événement signa le début d'une complicité entre Harry et Dudley. Peu à peu, le survivant parla aussi à Pétunia et son été aurait presque été parfait s'il n'y avait pas les corrections régulières infligées par son oncle qui était de plus en plus violent.

Ça faisait une semaine que les élèves étaient rentrés dans leurs familles pour les vacances d'été. Au manoir Malfoy, Draco s'agitait dans son lit. Il avait tantôt chaud, tantôt froid. Son corps était courbatu et très douloureux. Ses os craquaient alors qu'ils s'allongeaient. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il se sentait mal. Il avait eu de la fièvre et avait fait de curieux rêves dans lesquels il se voyait dans un corps de loup. Quand minuit sonna, il se redressa vivement et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu. Tout battait furieusement entre ses deux oreilles et sa vision était trouble à cause de la douleur et de la pénombre. Sa chambre était éclairée par les rayons de la lune, pleine, cette nuit là. Une nausée monta et il se glissa hors de ses draps. Il marcha en chancelant jusqu'à sa salle de bain et parvint à atteindre les toilettes pour vomir. Il poussa un cri terrifié quand il vit qu'il vomissait du sang. Il avait affreusement chaud maintenant. Quand finalement il cessa de vomir, il se releva et alla au lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. Il s'observa dans le miroir et plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un cri de surprise de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il avait grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres, si ce n'était plus. Sa musculature semblait plus développée mais sans être trop saillante. Ses yeux étaient gris acier étaient pailleté d'ambre, il avait un regard animal, sauvage. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient légèrement en bataille. Il pouvait dire sans peine qu'il était très beau. Seulement, tant de changements le jour de ses 16 ans signifiait qu'il avait reçu un héritage magique et il ne se souvenait pas que les Malfoy aient un lien quelconque avec une espèce magique. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi les Malfoy étaient des veelas mais elles étaient fausses. Il secoua la tête et décida d'allé prendre une douche pour ensuite allé se recoucher et terminer sa nuit. Il était trop épuisé pour se poser des questions. Il ferait des recherches de lendemain. Il prit donc une douche rapide et regagna son lit. Sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'il se rendormit.

Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il aurait probablement continué à dormir s'il n'y avait eu se toc toc insistant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva et avança vers celle ci pour l'ouvrir. Dès qu'il l'eut fait, un énorme hibou noir pénétra dans la pièce et laissa tomber un parchemin devant lui avant de repartir. Il ne connaissait pas ce hibou. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il ramassait le parchemin qui traînait sur le parquet et se rassit sur son lit. Quand il fut confortablement installé, il déplia la missive et entreprit de la lire.

_« Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Tout d'abord, nous vous souhaitons un joyeux seizième anniversaire. _

_Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qui vous arrive et quel héritage magique vous avez reçu. Cette lettre est là pour vous éclairer._

_Pour commencer, sachez que je suis langue de plomb et que je travaille au département des mystères. Tous les 500 ans environ, un être tel que vous apparaît et travail pour nous. Vous êtes un lycan primal. _

_Les lycans primaux ne sont pas des loups garous. Vous pouvez prendre votre forme de loup à volonté et vous serez réellement un loup pas un homme loup. Vous maîtrisez également la magie de la terre. Votre force, votre agilité et votre rapidité se sont accrues tout comme nombres de vos sens tel que l'odorat ou l'ouïe._

_À partir de ce jour, vous êtes un agent spécial du ministère. Nous vous enverrons régulièrement des ordres de missions. Dès qu'une mission sera effectuée avec succès, vous recevrez de l'argent sur un compte moldu qui a été ouvert pour vous à la British Bank de Londres._

_Dans les prochains jours, nous vous enverrons des livres qui vous apprendrons tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur votre race et votre héritage._

_Bonne journée Mr Malfoy et à bientôt..._

_X »_

Draco lisait et relisait la lettre, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il avait déjà entendu parler des Lycans Primaux. Ils étaient des genres de chasseurs primes à la solde du ministère. Ils étaient chargés de traquer certains sorciers, créatures magiques et autre hors la loi et de les amener au ministère pour qu'ils soient jugés et emprisonnés. Seulement, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était des légendes et que ces lycans n'existaient pas réellement. Il savait aussi que comme les trois quarts des espèces magiques, les Lycans primaux avaient des compagnons qu'on nommait les dociles et qu'un individu de son espèce sans docile était très dangereux parce qu'il était totalement instable magiquement, physiquement et psychologiquement. Merlin ! Comment allait il annoncer ça à ses parents ? Son père allait le renier, c'était certain.

Comme un automate, il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Il ajusta ses vêtements devenus trop courts de quelques coups de baguettes et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon où le déjeuner allait être servit. Il avait manqué le petit déjeuner. Quand il entra la pièce, sa mère porta son regard sur lui et lâcha un cri de surprise.

- Draco ??? Que t'arrives t-il mon fils ?

Le dit fils ne répondit pas, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de façon non gracieuse et poussa un genre grognement. Il prit la lettre qu'il avait reçu une heure plus tôt et la tendit à ses parents. Pendant qu'ils lisaient, il mangea tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il était affamé. Il n'avait jamais autant mangé en un seul repas. Lucius et Narcissa qui avaient fini de lire la lettre et le regardait les yeux écarquillés autant pour ce qu'ils venaient de lire que par la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qu'il dévorait. Finalement, ce fut Lucius qui recouvra ses esprits en premier.

- Cette nouvelle est surprenante...

- N'est ce pas ? Répondit Draco sarcastique.

Il craignait que ses parents le rejettent et le mettent à la porte mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de prendre la parole.

- C'est un honneur de devenir Lycan Primal. Ne crois pas que nous te rejetterons pour ça. Nous ne le ferons pas. Tu es notre fils et ce que nous avons de plus précieux en ce monde. Nous sommes fier de toi. Bon Anniversaire mon fils.

À ces paroles, Draco se leva et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras. La pression et la peur ressenties au réveil venaient de le quitter. Il était heureux que ses parents acceptent ce qu'il était. Il croisa le regard de son père et tout ce qu'il y lut fut de la fierté. Il lui fit alors un faible sourire et se détacha de sa mère avant de reprendre sa place et de continuer son repas. Ils discutèrent alors tranquillement. Ses parents qui en connaissaient un peu plus sur les Lycans Primaux lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient puis, quand le déjeuner prit fin, il prit congé de ses parents et alla à la bibliothèque du manoir. Ses amis de serpentards devaient arriver dans quelques heures pour fêter son anniversaire avec lui.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Dans cinq jours, Harry prendrait 16 ans et depuis trois jours, il était malade. Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait de la fièvre, il vomissait parfois, il toussait beaucoup et sa respiration était sifflante. Puis, il avait remarqué que des changements physiques s'opéraient sur lui. Tout d'abord, sa silhouette semblait s'affiner peu à peu. Ses cheveux s'allongeaient à mesure que les jours passaient. Ses yeux,d'ordinaire d'un vert pur et profond étaient pailletés d'or. Sa peau toujours dorée paraissait plus douce encore. Pour finir, ce matin, il avait vu que ses oreilles devenaient pointues. Si sa tante et son cousin avaient vu les changements et l'avaient interrogé, son oncle ne paraissait avoir rien remarqué, à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait tellement peur, qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Neville la veille et attendait que son ami lui réponde. Il sortit de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé et regagna sa chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Hedwidge était revenue et qu'elle avait déposé la réponse de Neville sur son bureau. Il caressa sa chouette et lui donna un morceau de pain. Elle ulula, lui mordilla le doigt et alla se percher sur son armoire pour dormir.

Harry prit place à son bureau et les mains tremblantes, il déplia le parchemin qui contenait la réponse de son ami.

_« Harry,_

_Ta maladie et tous ces changements ne doivent pas t'inquiéter. Tu vas avoir 16 ans et si je me rappel bien, dans la famille Potter, il y a quelques espèces magiques._

_Tu vas seulement recevoir un héritage magique. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu seras quand ta transformation sera achevée._

_Écris moi et essaie de m'envoyer une photo après ton anniversaire._

_Affectueusement,_

_Bises,_

_Neville... »_

Un héritage magique ? Bien sûr, il lui semblait que Arthur Weasley lui avait parlé de ce genre de choses à noël. Seulement, il passait son premier noël avec son parrain et n'avait pas été très attentif. Il le regrettait maintenant. S'il avait écouté l'homme, il n'aurait pas paniqué ainsi. Son estomac gargouilla. Il tendit l'oreille et réalisa que malgré le fait qu'on était un samedi, son oncle était absent. Il sortit de sa chambre et gagna la cuisine où sa tante venait de terminer le petit déjeuner pour Dudley et lui. Il approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la saluer. Pétunia toucha sa joue, surprise. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme la saluait de la sorte même si leurs relations c'étaient grandement améliorées. Elle le regarda alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir et vit qu'il souriait. Visiblement, il était heureux.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, Très bien.. Merci Tante Pétunia. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien Harry..

Dudley pénétra dans la cuisine, salua Harry et sa mère et prit place à côté du brun. Le survivant se servit un café et quelques toasts qu'il mangea avec appétit. Il se sentait plus léger depuis qu'il avait reçu la réponse de Neville. Quand il eut terminé son bol de café, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa tante et prit la parole.

- J'ai écris à un ami pour qu'il me dise s'il savait ce qui m'arrive.

- Il t'a répondu ?

- Ce matin. Il a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Dans la famille Potter, il y a certaines espèces magiques, comme les elfes, les nymphes, les lycans et autre. Il dit que comme je vais avoir 16 ans, je suis en train de recevoir un héritage magique. Il m'a demandé de prendre une photo et de lui envoyer quand ma transformation sera achevée.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne seras plus humain ? Interrogea sa tante.

- Je sais pas... Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu parlé de tout ça.

Sa tante répondit d'un sourire rassurant et d'un hochement de tête puis quitta la cuisine pour allé continuer son ménage. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Dudley se tourna vers lui, lui fit un large sourire et déclara calmement.

- Dis Harry. Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec moi au centre commercial ? On pourrait allé faire les magasins et un cinéma ensuite.

Le petit brun faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Dudley et lui s'entendaient bien maintenant mais c'était la première fois que son cousin lui proposait de venir avec lui au cours d'une de ses sorties. D'habitude, il sortait avec sa bande de copains. Harry haussa un sourcil et demanda en retour.

- Tu ne sors pas avec Piers et les autres ?

- J'en ai pas envie. Ils sont vraiment stupides en fait. Ils ne pensent qu'à attaquer des gamins et casser des cabines téléphoniques et autre dans le quartier. Je préfère rester avec toi.

Le jeune sorcier lui offrit un large sourire, il était ému et heureux. Il bu une longue gorgée de jus d'orange avant de répondre qu'il était d'accord. Quand ils eurent terminés leur petit déjeuner, ils débarrassèrent la table, firent la vaisselle et se rendirent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer. Harry se coiffa de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses oreilles pointues et enfila des vêtements à sa taille que Neville et Luna lui avaient offert pour noël. Quand il fut prêt, il rejoignit Dudley au salon et le trouva en pleine discussion avec Pétunia. Il eut un nouveau choc quand sa tante donna de l'argent poche à Dudley mais également à lui. Ils déposèrent un bisou sur les joues de la femme et quittèrent la maison, joyeux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus et consultèrent les horaires. Ils n'avaient qu'une vingtaine de minutes à attendre. Ils prirent place sur le banc et discutèrent joyeusement. Depuis qu'ils s'entendaient mieux, Dudley posait de nombreuses questions sur le monde magique et Harry lui répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui avait même montré des photos qu'il avait pris depuis sa première année. La bande de Dudley passa et voulut embêter Harry mais le jeune homme défendit son cousin et leur expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas aller avec eux. Ils insultèrent Dudley et partirent vers le parc. Peu après, le bus arrivait et ils montèrent dedans. Ils s'assirent dans le fond et continuèrent à parler. Le moldu parlait des groupes et chanteurs à la mode, des films les plus connus, des livres du moment. La discussion était agréable et Harry était surpris que son cousin, qu'il avait toujours cru stupide, connaisse tant de choses.

Une demi heure plus tard, le bus s'arrêta à Londres. Ils en descendirent et marchèrent lentement jusqu'au centre commercial. C'était la première fois que le brun y mettait les pieds et il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux brillaient de joies. En scrutant l'endroit du regard, il eut la surprise de voir un genre d'agence de voyage assez bizarre. Il attrapa le bras de Dudley et l'entraîna vers l'établissement. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que l'agence en question était en fait une agence Gringotts dans laquelle il pourrait retirer de l'argent moldu ou changer son argent moldu en argent sorcier. Il fit entrer son cousin avec lui et se dirigea vers un des gobelins présents. Là, il demanda à retirer de l'argent de son coffre et à ce qu'on la lui donne en Livre Sterling. Une fois qu'il eut un complément financier non négligeable, ils repartirent dans les allées du centre commercial.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements. Harry en avait marre de porter les vêtements trop grands de Dudley et son cousin ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Ses anciennes loques ne mettaient pas du tout le jeune sorcier en valeur. N'y connaissant rien en mode, il demanda quelques conseils à son cousin qui se fit un plaisir de l'aider. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il essaya des dizaines de tenues. Un vendeur était venu vers eux et donnait son avis et ses conseils. Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, Harry avait une garde robe plus ou moins complète. Il repassèrent à l'agence Gringotts ou un gobelin accepta de garder leurs achats le temps qu'ils terminent leur promenade. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une boutique qui vendait des livres, cd et autre et Harry s'acheta un baladeur cd et quelques cd de groupes de rock dont Dudley lui avait parlé et aussi des livres moldus qui avaient l'air intéressants. Il offrit aussi quelques cd et livres à son cousin qui voulut refuser mais n'eut pas le choix. Ils déposèrent le tout avec les vêtements à l'agence Gringotts et allèrent dans un fast food pour déjeuner.

Comme pour le reste, c'était la première fois que Harry allait dans ce genre d'endroits. Dudley lui expliqua le fonctionnement du restaurant et ils allèrent à la caisse passer commande. Le caissier qui les servit ne cessait de regarder Harry et de lui sourire et le petit brun se sentit rougir. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Cette réaction arracha un sourire attendrit à Dudley. Son cousin était trop innocent pour son propre bien. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était magnifique avec son physique androgyne. Dès que leurs plateaux furent prêts, ils les prirent et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

- C'est quoi les créatures à la banque ? Interrogea Dudley.

- C'est des gobelins. C'est eux qui gèrent les banques sorcières partout dans le monde. Ce n'est pas l'espèce la plus sympathique du monde sorcier mais ils font bien leur travail.

- J'ai été étonné de voir que tu avais un coffre dans ton monde. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu payais ton école puisque mon père refusait qu'on dépense de l'argent pour toi.

- Et bien mes parents et aussi mon parrain m'ont laissé un héritage très important. En fait, dans le monde sorcier, je suis plutôt riche. Grimaça le brun qui détestait étaler sa fortune.

Face à sa grimace, Dudley ne put se retenir et se mit à rire. Harry le regarda un moment, interdit et finit par le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Le rire du brun était clair, cristallin, les clients et membres du personnel du fast food se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, subjugués. Il baissa la tête et se mit à rougir furieusement faisant redoubler le rire de Dudley.

- T'aimes pas être le centre de l'attention pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation et Harry y répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils finirent leur repas en silence et quittèrent l'endroit sous les regards de tous. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Dudley proposa d'allé au cinéma. La première séance de l'après midi allait bientôt commencer et comme ça, ils rentreraient à Privet Drive avant le retour de Vernon.

Le cinéma était un étage au dessous. Ils prirent l'escalator et une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils étaient devant. Ils regardèrent les films à l'affiche et Dudley expliqua un peu les histoires à Harry qui n'y connaissait vraiment rien. Ils optèrent pour un film d'aventure. Ce fut le jeune sorcier qui paya les places. Il leur prit également un énorme cornet de popcorn et une bouteille de soda. Ils gagnèrent la salle, s'installèrent vers le milieu et regardèrent les publicités et bandes d'annonces des films à venir en silence. Quand enfin le film débuta, ils se firent plus attentif, surtout Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre d'endroit et il comptait bien en profiter. Il sursauta quand le héros se retrouva face à un dragon et il sentit Dudley prendre sa main pour le rassurer. Bien que le dragon du film ne soit pas du tout réaliste, cette scène le ramenait forcément au tournoi des trois sorciers et à la mort de Cédric. Malgré ce petit incident, la séance se passa très bien et ils avaient aimé le film.

Ils sortirent du cinéma et repassèrent à l'agence Gringotts chercher leurs paquets. Harry avait acheté un foulard de soie et un collier pour la tante Pétunia. Il espérait que son cadeau lui plairait. Dudley l'avait aidé à la choisir. Ils reprirent le bus et une heure plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à Little Winging. Le quartier était calme et désert. C'était assez étonnant mais c'était les vacances et il faisait beau. Les habitants du quartier étaient sûrement partis se promener. Ils regagnèrent le 4 Privet Drive où ils furent accueillis par une Pétunia souriante qui les attendait au salon avec un copieux goûté. Le petit brun lui donna les cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté et elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier. Harry sentit les larmes monter quand il réalisa que c'était l'étreinte d'une mère. Ils goutèrent, toujours en silence. Ils venaient de terminer quand ils entendirent la voiture de Vernon s'engouffrer dans l'allée. Le jeune sorcier attrapa ses paquets aidé de Dudley et ils gagnèrent l'étage pendant que Pétunia débarrassait les restes du gouté.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du jeune sorcier qui rangea ses achats aussi vite que possible. Il ne fallait pas que son oncle voit qu'il était sorti et qu'il avait acheter des vêtements et autres. Il ne voulait pas être punit encore une fois. La fin de la journée se déroula sans autres incidents. Dudley resta avec lui une partie de la nuit à discuter et ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le lit d'Harry.

Les jours passèrent. Harry prendrait 16 dans quelques minutes. Il avait chaud et se débattait dans son lit. Ses draps étaient défaits et il était trempé de sueur. Un peu plus tôt, il avait vomi. Il n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Il tremblait et son corps entier était douloureux. Il sentait des petites décharges électriques traverser son corps. Il savait que c'était son capital magique qui augmentait. Les minutes s'étirèrent et le temps lui paressait s'être arrêté. Il avait hâte que tout ça finisse. S'il avait su que recevoir son héritage serait si douloureux, il aurait prié Merlin et tout les autres pour ne pas le recevoir. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, minuit sonna.

Il sentit une vive douleur traverser son corps et son cerveau battre furieusement entre ses oreilles. Sa cicatrice brûlait, palpitait. Du sang s'écoula de celle ci et une brume noire en sortit. Il hurla tant la douleur était forte et au douzième coup de minuit, il sombra dans l'inconscience et retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers. Dans la maison, une porte s'ouvrit et des pas rageurs se firent entendre. La porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit la volée et se décrocha de ses gonds sous le choc laissant place à un Vernon Dursley furieux. L'homme se précipita vers le lit du jeune sorcier, l'attrapa par le col de son T Shirt et commença à le secouer pour le réveiller. Rien y faisait. Avec son héritage magique, Harry venait de sombrer dans un coma magique. Furieux, Vernon le souleva et le jeta sur le sol. La tête du brun heurta le radiateur et les os de son bras droit craquèrent. Alors que son oncle levait le bras pour lui décocher un coup de poing, il fut tiré en arrière. Il fit volte face et tomba sur des yeux d'un vert profond cerclé de pourpre. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'une voix féminine et froide s'élevait.

- Ne touchez pas à mon frère !

Vernon sentit la colère monter encore en lui. Alors comme ça, le morveux avait encore de la famille. Il avait dû supporter ce monstre pendant des années alors qu'il n'était pas orphelin. Il se retourna vers Harry et parvint à lui mettre un coup de pieds dans les côtes qui craquèrent sous le choc avant d'être de nouveau arrêté. Une jeune femme, d'allure frêle qui l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle faisait environ 1m60, sa peau était bleutée, elle avait une longue chevelure noir d'encre qui retombait au creux de son dos et une large mèche blanche du côté gauche ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement clair qu'on aurait pu les croire blancs. Elle portait un haut noir prêt du corps, une jupe de tulle rouge, des bracelets de force de cuir noir et une paire de rangers. Elle était belle et sexy mais une aura sombre flottait autour d'elle montrant à quel point elle pouvait être cruelle et dangereuse.

- Touchez encore à mon prince et je vous tue... Cracha t-elle froidement avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur. Edelweïss, soignes le.

Une jeune femme à la peau clair et au cheveux bleus dont une mèche était enserrée de perle avança vers la masse inconsciente sur le sol. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu foncé intense. Elle était plus petite que les deux autres mais une aura de puissance flottait autour d'elle. Elle se mit à genoux près d'Harry, porta une main sur le front et une autre sur le coeur du brun, ferma les yeux et commença à chanter des paroles dans une langue inconnue. Une bulle d'un bleu pâle et brillant se forma autour d'Harry et elle.

Dudley et Pétunia, qui étaient sur le pas de la chambre de Harry étaient incrédules. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme qui avait dit que Harry était son frère et se fit le constat que c'était assez évident. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au brun malgré la différence de couleur de cheveux. Elle faisait elle aussi autour des 1m60. Sa peau était dorée et bronzée comme celle du petit brun. Elle avait une longue chevelure châtain clair qui descendait au bas de dos parsemée de mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond et intense et étaient cerclés de pourpre. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir prêt du corps, un haut moulant rouge sang et une paire de dockers. Elle avait une ceinture dans laquelle il y avait deux Saï **(1)** et un disque de combat pendait le long de hanche droite accroché à la ceinture par un mousqueton. Elle regarda les deux moldus et avança vers eux. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, elle leur offrit un large sourire avant de leur adresser la parole.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Pétunia et Dudley Dursley ?

Peu sûr de leurs voix, ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête synchronisé qui fit sourire la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux. Elle les enlaça amicalement avant de dire d'une voix douce et chantante.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Katia Reïko Potter, la petite soeur d'Harry et aussi une de ses gardiennes.

- Euh...En..enchanté. Bredouilla Pétunia perdue avant de reprendre. Ma soeur Lily a eu un deuxième enfant ?

- Je suis née environ un an après Harry. Comme c'était dangereux pour eux de me garder, j'ai été élevé par les elfes noirs et les nymphes dont mes parents étaient les souverains.

Elle venait de terminer sa phrase quand la plus âgée du trio jeta un sort sur Vernon qui endormi l'homme avant de l'envoyer dans son lit d'un claquement de doigts. Edelweïss avait fini de soigner Harry et le petit brun papillonnait des yeux. Il commençait à se réveiller. Dudley le prit dans ses bras pour le porter alors que tous gagnaient le salon. Visiblement, sa mère et lui allaient apprendre beaucoup de choses ce soir. Il prit place sur un fauteuil et installa Harry sur ses genoux, le calant contre son torse. Il se comportait comme un grand frère protecteur ce qui était curieux quand on avait connaissance de leur passé commun. Depuis leur sortie dans Londres, ils étaient devenus encore plus proche et avaient entamé une relation fraternelle. Ce fut la plus âgée du curieux trio qui prit la parole.

- Je suis Indis Morwën Melkor chef des guerriers elfes noirs. Je suis une des gardiennes d'Harry. Il est le prince à la fois du royaume des Nymphes et de celui des Elfes Noirs. Katia est sa petite soeur et Edelweïss sa cousine. Elle est la fille de Sirius Black qui était le parrain de Harry.

- Je...je comprends pas... Bredouilla Harry.

- Tu es notre prince et tu vas accomplir de grandes choses. Tu viens d'entrer en possession de ton héritage et tu vas avoir beaucoup à apprendre.

- Bon anniversaire grand frère. Lança Katia en souriant.

Pétunia se leva et alla à la cuisine chercher de quoi boire et grignoter. Edelweïss l'accompagna pour l'aider. La femme semblait vraiment perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle avait prit le temps d'observer son neveu, il avait énormément changé au cours de la nuit et il était magnifique. Il faisait entre 1m65 et 1m70, il était fin et élancée. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau c'étaient allongés et tombaient en cascade au creux de son dos, ils étaient parsemés de mèches bleu pétrole et vert foncé. Ses yeux vert absinthe étaient pailletés d'or et cerclés de pourpre. Sa peau était toujours dorée et bronzée et ses oreilles étaient petites et pointues. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'être aussi beau que ces quatre là. Quand elle avait entendu la voix de son neveu, elle avait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Elle était douce, chantante, cristalline. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et préparer deux plateaux. Elle en prit un et Edelweïss prit le deuxième. Elles revinrent au salon et les déposèrent sur la table basse. Ce fut à se moment que Pétunia se souvint de ce qu'avait fait Indis sur son mari et décida de l'interroger.

- Qu'avez vous fait à Vernon ?

- Rien de méchant, rassurez vous. Je l'ai endormi et renvoyé dans votre lit. Vous devriez quitter ce monstre. Votre fils et vous méritez bien mieux que lui.

- C'est que, si je le quitte, où irons nous Dudley et moi ?

Indis ne répondit rien. Elle comprenait tout. Pétunia ne quittait pas Vernon par peur. Elle réalisa en quelques secondes que cet homme dirigeait sa famille d'une poigne de fer. Que leur peur de lui lui permettait de les contrôler. Ils burent un thé bien chaud dans un silence apaisé. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Katia pensait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec son grand frère maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis. Edelweïss se demandait comment réagirait son cousin quand il apprendrait la vérité sur sa vie. Indis pensait déjà à l'entraînement qu'allait devoir subir son prince et aux rencontres qu'il allait faire dans les jours à venir. Harry de son côté se demandait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et pourquoi sa vie n'était jamais normale. Pétunia avait de plus en plus envie de quitter Vernon et d'emmener Dudley avec elle. Vivre en paix, tous les deux, très loins de cet endroit. Dudley de son côté pensait au fait que son cousin qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un frère allait sûrement partir et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

Quand ils eurent terminés leurs thés et les petits gâteaux apportés par Pétunia. Indis se leva, plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et déclara avec calme.

- Mon prince, il est temps de rassembler vos affaires. Nous partons dans quelques minutes. Katia va vous aider.

Harry lui jeta un regard perdu et un peu effrayé. Il rétorqua en bafouillant.

- Mais...mais.. Où allons nous ? Et Pétunia, et Dudley ?

- Nous allons dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité. Pour votre tante et votre cousin, je vous promet de revenir et de les aider comme je le pourrai.

Le brun hocha la tête. Katia se leva et alla se planter devant lui. Elle lui tendit la main et parla d'une voix douce.

- Viens grand frère. Allons préparer tes affaires.

Harry accepta la main et se releva. Sa petite soeur et lui se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, Dudley sur leurs talons. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du petit brun et se dernier sortit sa malle de sous le lit. Il l'ouvrit et commença à rassembler ce qu'il y avait dans son armoire tandis que Katia prenait une valise sans fond pour mettre ses livres et son matériel scolaire. Dudley les observa un instant puis se rendit dans sa propre chambre. Quand il revint, Harry avait fini d'emballer ses affaires. Il approcha de lui et lui tendit une chaine en argent sur laquelle il y avait un pendentif en forme d'ange et un livre moldu dont il lui avait souvent parlé. Ému, le jeune sorcier le serra dans ses bras et le remercia chaudement. Il prit le livre l'histoire de Poudlard et un autre livre sur les créatures magiques qu'il lui donna également puis sortit un bracelet de cuir sur lequel un dragon vert était dessiné et le lui mit au poignet.

- Je promet de vous écrire à Pétunia et à toi... Si ça vous dérange pas de voir des hiboux arriver chez vous bien sûr.

- Ça dérange pas Harry. Écris nous quand tu veux.. Tu vas me manquer cousin.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Dudley.

Katia fit léviter les affaires de son frère jusque dans l'entrée pendant que ce dernier mettait une Hedwidge en colère dans sa cage. La chouette détestait être enfermé mais pour le voyage, il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois que ce fut fait, il regagna le salon où les autres attendaient. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Maintenant qu'il s'entendait mieux avec Pétunia et Dudley, il avait du mal à les quitter. Sa tante approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Elle lui fit promettre d'écrire, de donner des nouvelles et de venir leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Elle avait discuté avec Indis et décidé de quitter Vernon, Dudley et elle allaient vivre des moments difficiles mais elle donnerait leur nouvelle adresse à Harry dès qu'elle l'aurait. Dès que tous eurent dit ce qu'ils devaient, l'aîné des trois gardiennes réduisit la taille des bagages de Harry et sortit un portoloin.

Au signal, Harry et les trois jeune femme s'y accrochèrent, ils se sentirent tirés par le nombril et disparurent du 4 Privet Drive. Ils apparurent dans un petit salon chaleureux. Le parquet était de bois clair, il y avait deux grands canapés noirs et des poufs blancs, une table basse en chêne clair, une large cheminée de marbre blanc devant laquelle était posé un tapis blanc et Harry vit plusieurs portes. L'une donnait sur un petit couloir dans lequel il y avait quatre autres portes donnant sur vastes chambres, une pour chacun d'eux. Une autre donnait sur un grand bureau, bibliothèque et la dernière était vide, d'après Indis, Harry pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il eut un large sourire en songeant immédiatement que cette pièce lui servirait à entreposer ses objets moldus. Même si Pétunia et Dudley lui manquaient déjà, il devait avouer qu'il aimait cet endroit.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Tu le sauras plus tard. Pour le moment, il est tard. Tu dois être épuisé. Alors va dormir. Ta chambre c'est la deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir. Tes affaires y sont déjà.

- D'accord... Alors euh...Bonne nuit.

Il tourna les talons et alla jusque dans la chambre que lui avait désigné Indis. Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse. Il y avait un grand lit double paré de draps couleur sable. Les murs étaient gris clairs avec quelques dessins et lignes pourpre. De chaque côté du lit, trônaient fièrement deux tables de chevet en bois noir laqué. Sur l'une, il y avait un réveil sorcier et sur l'autre un cadre avec une photo de lui, Neville et Luna qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Cette chambre lui plaisait vraiment. En souriant, il sortit un pyjama de sa malle et passa par sa salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. La salle de bain était elle aussi sublime. Les murs étaient carrelés dans différents tons de bleu. Il y avait une grande cabine de douche et une baignoire comme celle qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Un lavabo de marbre noir était entouré d'étagères chargées de produits d'hygiène corporel, sels de bains, serviettes de toilettes et éponge de bain. Il prit rapidement une douche en se faisant intérieurement la promesse de tester la grande baignoire qu'il y avait dans la pièce, enfila son bas de pyjama, se brossa les dents et regagna la chambre. Il se glissa sous les draps frais et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Au manoir Riddle, Draco rentrait tout juste de sa première mission pour le ministère. Il l'avait effectué avec brio. Il devait arrêter trois vampires qui enfreignaient les lois en s'attaquant à des moldus. Ils avaient même transformer un enfant en l'un d'eux et le blond avait dû le tuer. Ça avait dur pour lui. Il marchait dans les couloirs, il voulait voir si Indis était rentré de la mission que Tom lui avait confié. Quand il arriva devant la porte des appartements des trois jeunes femmes, il se figea. Il y avait une odeur envoutante qui flottait dans l'air. Une odeur qu'il était sûr de connaître sans parvenir à se rappeler où il avait bien pu la sentir avant. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, frappa et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Ce fut Katia qui l'invita à le faire. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et serra les dents, l'odeur était bien plus forte à l'intérieur. Il s'installa sur un des canapé et Indis lui donna un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il en bu une longue gorgée, s'éclaircit la gorge en toussant et prit la parole.

- Comment c'est passé votre mission ?

- Et bien, nous avons eu un contre temps. Notre prince n'était pas bien traité dans sa famille. Quand nous sommes arrivés, un homme était en train de le battre. Nous avons été obligé de le soigner avant de le ramener.

- Vous me parlez toujours de votre prince mais qui est il ?

- Katia, je te laisse répondre, après tout, c'est ton grand frère.

La jeune femme arbora un sourire amusé. Draco allait avoir un choc, surtout que depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il lui avait souvent parlé d'Harry. De leurs querelles passées, de son envie de faire la paix et de peut être, apprendre à le connaître. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara.

- Dans votre communauté, mon frère est connu sous le nom de Harry Potter. Mon nom complet est Katia Reïko Potter.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas seulement surpris par l'identité du prince. Non, il y avait bien pire selon lui. Il devait avoir la poisse. De tous les sorciers de ce monde, il fallait que son docile soit sa Némésis, Harry Potter. Il était maudit. Le choc passé, le blond se reprit et déclara finalement...

- C'est surprenant...

Indis arbora le sourire mystérieux de celle qui a compris quelque chose mais ne le dira pas. Elle le regarda et l'interrogea sur la mission de laquelle il venait de rentrer. Alors il raconta. La traque du trio vampire, le combat qui s'en était suivi. Comment il avait dû tuer un petit garçon moldu de 6 ans qui avait été transformé en l'un des leurs. Les trois jeunes femmes l'écoutèrent avec attention et lui remontèrent le moral. Ils se quittèrent finalement alors que le jour pointait à l'horizon.

_**Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. Nous attendons vos avis pour savoir si nous devons continuer ou pas. Toute critique est bénéfique pour nous si elle est constructive. à très vite c'est promis. Cleo, Nat et lemon-dray...**_


End file.
